Technical Field
This disclosure relates to selecting telecommunications channels. More particularly, this disclosure relates to selecting a telecommunications channel based on the individual recipient and external factors.
Description of Related Art
Modern marketers want the ability to deliver personalized messages to their customers. They also desire the ability to select the optimal telecommunication channel(s) on which to deliver such marketing messages. Many marketing products allow a provider to determine the “Next Best Offer” (e.g., a discount, promotion, advertisement, etc.) for a consumer using a variety of intelligent heuristics. However, those marketing products do not provide the ability to determine the best outbound telecommunications channel(s) on which the marketing message should be served. As more and more channels become commonplace, and as new marketing telecommunications channels are added every year, determining the best telecommunications channel on which to serve offer content is becoming increasingly important.